Saturday Boredom
by little-derp
Summary: Bean is so bored on this Saturday, and Bark is so curious why. He usually go crazy and jump around. Now, he's just so silent and talk less than normal. Bark just HAVE to find out why. He have to get his old best friend back! And Nack.. well he's just happy. -Not Finished D:-
1. Chapter 1

It was a boring Saturday in Mobius. Well for Bean. Instead of doing the things he always did, like blowing things up, hunting people down for shinies, he seemed to lay down on the couch upside down and watch time go by. Bark, silently sitting next to his green feathered companion on the couch - since he didn't have anything to do himself,  
wondered why he was like this. He noticed he didn't do the things he usually did, which was strange to Bark.

Finally, Bean spoke up.

"Bark?"

The polarbear blinked. Finally! "Yes?"

"I'm bored."

Like I didn't noticed. He snickered. "Me too."

The two was silent for a few seconds. At this time, Nack came in from the door, laying some bags of money on the carpet floor, grinning and thinking how rich he was gonna get. After a while, he noticed his two mercenaries silent on the couch.

"Well, well. It's so silent today. Why aren't'cha yapping as usual, Bean?"

Bean came upright from the couch and sighed as he said to Nack. "I'm bored."

"Really?" That actually surprised the weasel. Of all the times, he had never_ seen_ or heard Bean saying he was so bored.

"Well, I'm not bored like you; _I_ got sumthin' to do!" He smirked while Bean and Bark looked behind him and saw the bags of money Nack stolen from the bank. "Countin' money, that is!" Bean was unimpressed and sighed. "I don't feel like doing anything I always do normally, if you guys get me."

This comment shocked both Bark and Nack.

Bark looked at him, in amazement. This was not the Bean he always knew. He was annoying, hyper, crazy, and idiotic but Bean would not say _ANYTHING_ like that. Well maybe. But this was actually suprising to Bark. For once (maybe) in his life, Bean would probably do something smart. But Bean is unexpected. You never know what would happen.

"Well, whaddya have in mind, Bean?"

Bark NEVER heard that from Nack, either.

"Well, shinies are still shiny and pretty to me, but I don't wanna find them right now. Hmm... oh yeah!"  
Bean suddenly jumped off the couch. "I wanna go beatup some random person! Wait.. nah. Did that."

After several thoughts from the duck, Bark suddenly got impatient and spoke. "We can go to the park?"

Bean grinned. "Great idea buddy!" This was your first good idea! I ALWAYS make the best ideas, though." Bark rolled his eyes and got up. Bean got up too, opened the door, and skipped out, humming. Bark followed, but stopped and turned around. "You coming, Nack?" "Me? Like I said, I got countin' to do!" His eyes widened and as smirked. Bark shrugged and closed the door.

**FIRST CHAPTER! I think this is pretty good though, on my first try. Whaddya you guys think? Review! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Bark followed Bean down the apartment stairs and sighed as they got down. It was sunny outside a little, just a few clouds in the way. "So which park should we go to?" Bean said, grinning. Bark facepalmed.

"There's only one park."

Bean clapped his hands on his head. "OH YEAH!" Bark just sighed. They walked while Bean started yapping (which was surprisingly weird because he wasn't yapping before in the apartment; maybe he's just excited.) and when they got there, Bark slapped his hand over Bean's mouth.

"We're here."

"Well, I'll be!" Bean said, sounding like some cowboy just now seeing gold. "Let's go play with the little kids!" Bark looked at him with a funny face and shrugged. Just go with it, he sighed to himself. A girl named Nancy was on the swing, 14 years old and all. She saw Bean picking up sand and throwing it up in the air multiple times and shook her head. "What's wrong with that kid?" She walked over to him and said, "What the heck are you doing?"

"STRANGER! BARK, A STRANGER IS TRYING TO STRANGLE ME AHHHHHH HELP!"

Bark whirled around from the park bench and sighed and looked at Bean waving his arms at.. huh. Who's that? He walked over there and clapped his hand on Bean's mouth. "Sorry," he said to Nancy. "Oh.. it's alright I guess..? This isn't my park anyway. That guy was throwing sand a-" Bean jumped up. "ITS CONFETTI, IDIOT!" Bark slapped him on the back of his head. Bean murmured something while rubbing it. Nancy just facepalmed.

**»»Sorry for the long inactivity! Had been busy with life and all, and got pink eye. Oh! and Nancy is my FC, theres no pairings in this one xD. I'll continue this story!««**


	3. Chapter 3

**»»Hey-a everyone! Hope you had a fantastic New Year's Day! Happy 2013! /minidances/**

**I would also like to thank my reviewers for encouraging me to continue this story! Believe it or not, I did this for my own boredom on a Saturday xD Never knew people was gonna read it. Anyway, onto Chapter 3!««**

"Ignore him, please." Bark sighed. "So what type of Mobian are you?" Nancy blinked, and replied. "Dog-wolf. I haven't got your name.. or um, the duck's. My name is Nancy." "COOL! Can you sniff other people's butt? And howl? And stalk prey? Speaking of prey, what do you eat? I know! Raccoons, birds, lotsa things actu-" Bean gasped and grabbed tufts of his hair.

"Oh no. WOLVES CAN EAT DUCKS! BARK ARE YOU HEARING THIS, SHE CAN KILL ME AND MAKE ME DUCK STEW!" Nancy sighed. Bark shushed him. "Well, my name's Bark and this whacko duck here is-" "BEAN! Known as a bomber duck and shiny addict! But I'm also cute. Seeeeeeee?" Bean did his cutest expression. "Yeah, sure you are," Nancy replied, sarcastically. "Anyway, it looks like it's about to rain."

Bark looked up in the sky. Those clouds he saw earlier was expanding. And getting puffier. And darker. "Welp, park time's over, Bean." Bark said. "Awwwwwwww, whyyy?" Bean whimpered. "Because it's obviously about to rain. Come on, let's get back to the apartment before Nack gets mad." Bark added. "Aww, okay." Bean said, still upset. "Um, hey, can I come with ya?" Nancy asked, sheepishly. Bark turned around and said, "Huh?"

"You know, can I come?" "Well, I don't think our boss will-" Nancy blinked. "You have a boss?" Bean jumped in. "YEAH! He once made me search shinies and I got to hold them. For 3 seconds!" Nancy looked at him for a long time. Then back at Bark. "So can I come?" Bark sighed. "Well, Nack won't like the sound of it but oka-" "YAY!" Nancy squealed. She followed Bark and Bean and they proceeded walking.

Ohhhh, boy. Bark sighed to himself.


End file.
